<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two is Better Than One by Thefrostyxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521195">Two is Better Than One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefrostyxx/pseuds/Thefrostyxx'>Thefrostyxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, M/M, Parents! AtsuHina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefrostyxx/pseuds/Thefrostyxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Having seen the children in the orphanage in Brazil during his time there, Shoyo decided to give them home in his house back in Japan. Only this time, he's not alone. He has a loving hand who is trying to help him taking care of the children.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two is Better Than One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a dump of AtsuHina parent AU. It had been sitting so long in my WIP, and I think it's such a shame to not contribute to AtsuHina tag.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You sure you want this, Shoyo?” Atsumu asked once again, for the hundredth time. He did not doubt Shoyo’s decision, no. If he knew anyone who was almost sure of anything, it’s Shoyo. He was only asking because they have asked the question so often that it has become an inside joke for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Super sure,” Shoyo answered anyway, beaming. Atsumu resisted the urge to wear a pair of sunglasses, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>Holy Shit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nobody ever warned him that even after years of exposure to Shoyo’s smile, you still wouldn’t be able get used to how bright and beautiful it is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A second later, the smile dimmed into a pursed lips as Shoyo stared at Atsumu. “You’re not having second thoughts, right?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond scoffed. “Not a chance,” he replied, smiling as wide as he could possibly muster. This is the day that they had been waiting for months. They couldn’t stop talking about it for weeks to each other and to their closest relatives (Atsumu thought that this is probably why Suna had never answered his call anymore but he is a coward so whatever), and for the past seven days, they have been preparing for today to the point that they forgot to actually pack, and only remember the night before. Atsumu’s neck is still aching for all the hours he spent sleeping without a travel pillow cause they forgot to pack it. Not that he could have much sleep, anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shoyo first mentioned it when they moved into a new house just on the outer part of the city. It was a two stories house, with three bedroom and a conveniently spacious backyard. The building was just a perfect fit to house Atsumu's gigantic ego, Osamu said. But Shoyo thought that it was too big for the both of them, even considering Atsumu's gigantic ego. So he brought it up one time upon dinner, looking hesitant and sheepish, ready for the idea to get rejected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure, why not," Atsumu surprised them both by agreeing. "I mean, I do feel like it's a little bit empty here. It's such a shame, when there are little ones out there who don't even have a place to call home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the search began. Shoyo mentioned about international adoption, about the little children from the orphanage he often saw during his time as pizza delivery boy. He wished that he could give them home, could give them proper love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One thing leads to the other, and there they are, heart pounding in anticipation and excitement as the door before them crack opened. Both Shoyo and Atsumu stiffe, holding their breath as a </span>
  <span>tall, beautiful dark-skinned woman came out of the door, wearing a smile upon seeing them. On her left side, stood a little tan-skinned girl, with bright brown eyes that could match Shoyo’s, pursed lips from nervousness, and shoulder-length wavy black hair that framed her round face beautifully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello again, Shoyo, Atsumu,” the woman, Nika, greeted them in English. “You’re ready to meet Letoya and Kataluna?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just when she entered the room, a tiny head peeked from behind Nika. She was an exact replica of the first girl, only her skin is one tone lighter, and her wavy hair was styled in pigtail. And instead of an excitement, her big brown eyes were staring at them with wary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nika spoke to the girls softly in Portuguese. Atsumu couldn’t understand a thing, but he heard the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>Papa</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he kinda had the idea that the woman is introducing him and Shoyo to the girls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls stared at them in curiosity and awe, and when Letoya smiled, and Kataluna stepped out from behind Nika, offering a super shy smile, Atsumu could feel his heart melt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As per Brazilian rule, they had to stay four weeks in Brazil to bond with the twins, before the adoption could be made official. It was off-season for both of them, so it’s not much of a problem. It was like a long vacation in Brazil, with two little girls in tow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To no one’s surprise, the twins bonded well with Shoyo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were super chatty around him, speaking cute Portuguese words. Atsumu liked hearing them talking to Shoyo. He liked hearing Shoyo’s voice speaking Portuguese, and his heart warmed to see two little girls on Shoyo’s sides, competing for his attention. However, whenever Atsumu stepped into the room, they would stare at Atsumu, shoulders stiff as a cliff. He would try to talk to them, and Toya almost always answered to his broken Portuguese, but the way they saw Atsumu with wary eyes still made Atsumu feel like he’s…. rejected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though Atsumu is not a stranger to rejection, and never cared about being rejected, seeing the girls react that way to him really feels like a punch in the gut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Atsumu did not sulk. He tried to conceal his feelings, even. Nika said that these things take time. They were well adjusted to Shoyo because he can actually hold a conversation with them and that Shoyo’s voice is lighter and friendlier (Atsumu thought that maybe Nika implied that Shoyo is naturally likeable, but she was polite enough not to point it out). But after a week and the girls made little to no progress adjusting to him, Atsumu started to worry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did not tell Shoyo, but apparently the red-haired man noticed his tossing and turning at night and asked what it is that bothers him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t deny it, Tsumu, I know something is bugging you,” Shoyo said in a half-sleeping voice, but his eyes were locked to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu winced, knowing that there’s no escaping his boyfriend now. “It’s uh….” Atsumu spoke. “The twins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about them? They were doing so well,” Shoyo spoke. He blinked once, looking a little bit wary. “Do you not like them?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, God! No!” Atsumu replied quickly. “They’re beautiful. And I love them. I love seeing them with you. You’re gonna make a good father and it’s just super beautiful. It’s just… me. What if they will never bond with me, Shoyo? What if they don’t like me? I mean it’s been a week. You know how they are when I enter the room.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata scoffed. “They like me because I do not zone out whenever they speak Portuguese,” he chuckled. “You will be alright, Atsumu. You’re doing great with the girls. Remember when you sing along with them to a kid’s show?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu thought about that moment when Shoyo had to run out for groceries, he had to accompany the girls watching Portuguese kids show. Apparently, it’s their absolute favourite. They know the nursery rhyme well and can’t seem to help themselves to sing along even though they are obviously still uncomfortable around him. Atsumu, desperate to bond with them, sang the song together with them, though he had no idea of the words and just spurt out random words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toya turned to him in the middle of the song, correcting the way he mentioned the word in a three-year-old way who hadn’t fully developed her vocabulary yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cavallllos, Touchan,” she said, sticking her little tongue to her upper teeth. “Not Cavarrrrros.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Cavaros? With </span>
  <em>
    <span>L</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Cava...los?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu tried to mention the word right, continued repeating it until Kata was also repeating the word to help Atsumu get it right. Atsumu smiled, deliberately speaking the word wrong until both girls turned to him and repeating the word over and over. Atsumu finally got it right, chuckling with them and sang the rest of the song together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still did not know what other words came out of his mouth, but he had the girls on his lap, leaning their head to his chest, and Shoyo stood by the door, showing a warm smile while one hand was raised, taking a picture with his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And of course, upon seeing Shoyo returning with their favourite jelly, the girls instantly forgot about Atsumu and ran to him instantly. But it was one moment that Atsumu couldn’t forget.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shoyo could see that Atsumu remembered, so he snuggled closer. “You’re doing great. It’s actually really cute how you bond with them,” he said, leaning in closer and whispered in Atsumu’s ear. “So cute I wanna kiss you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu shivered. “Shoyo, this is not the time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the time,” Shoyo replied in a husky voice, already trailing a kiss down to Atsumu’s jaw. “The girls are sleeping, and we have been so busy that we did not even make the time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu sighed, wishing that Shoyo did not have this much power over him that caused him to easily oblige to any of his wishes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, he’s lucky that Atsumu is also enjoying it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>True to Shoyo’s words, in the second week, the girls are starting to warm up to Atsumu. They even remembered some of the simple Japanese words that Atsumu spoke to Shoyo. Talking to him in a mix of Japanese and Portugese that made Atsumu felt like he doesn’t have anything to worry about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The journey back to Japan, however, is not the easiest. When they entered the boarding gate and Nice and Nika was nowhere to be seen, Toya started screaming Nika’s name, big fat tears rolling down her cheek as she squirmed away in Atsumu’s hands to the direction where she saw Nika last. Atsumu tried to soothe her, calming her down and rubbing her back, whispering that “it’s okay, we’ll see Aunt Nice and Nika again later!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their name, apparently, is a sensitive matter, because Toya screamed louder. She was hitting Atsumu, trying to get out of his hold. And upon hearing her twin’s distress, Kata started to cry too, though she’s not making as much of a tantrum as Toya. Kata started to whine, requesting Shoyo’s presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Tou-chan is here,” Atsumu whispered in what he hoped to be a soothing voice. “Don’t worry, querida.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nika!” Toya screamed. “Papa! Nika!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Papa would be here soon,” Astumu whispered again, he didn’t even know anymore if he talks in Japanese or Portugese. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three minutes that Shoyo took to pass through airport security was the longest in Atsumu’s life that he felt helpless. Once again, he feared that there would be days like these to come, and Shoyo would be the only parent that the twins can trust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu wanted to cry with the twins when he finally saw Shoyo pass through security. He rushed to them, taking Kata in his arms and soothed them both in Portuguese. They sat on one of the couches in the waiting room, Toya still squirming and screaming, body pointing to the direction of the immigration gate, still hoping to see Nika.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They video-called Nika to calm the girls down a little, and when the girls were finally manageable, Atsumu took the initiative to buy a marshmallow in one of the sweets stores. He greeted them, trying to be cheerful and bring a smile back to their face. But the girls only looked at him to get the jelly. Their eyes then glued back to the screen where Nika is talking, ignoring Atsumu completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It still stung how they could easily reject him, but Shoyo smiled at him, his free hand was reaching for Atsumu’s, and the blond just wanted to cry with how Shoyo had to be mental support for the three of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such sunshine,” Atsumu whispered in Japanese. “ And I'm useless. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shoyo smiled. “You’re doing great Tsumu,” he said. “You will keep doing great. I’m sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon boarding the plane, the girls started to whimper again, tears threatening to leak from their swollen eyes when the video call had to be ended. Toya was sleeping when they finally took a seat, her energy drained from the tantrum earlier. But Kata was still fidgety, especially when the plane started taxiing. She closed her ears with her tiny hands, staring at Atsumu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here,” Atsumu said in Portuguese. He leaned into Kata, hugging her from the side and whispering her favourite nursery rhyme which lyrics he knew by heart by now. Kata started to sing with him, and squirming closer, requested to be picked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the plane finally took off and it was safe enough to take off the seat belt, Atsumu put her in his lap, hugging her against his chest and let her use him as a body pillow. It was uncomfortable, and he sure as hell his back is going to ache for the next three days, but he could feel Kata’s warm tiny body against his, her heart beating in her chest, and he thought that even if he had to carry this weight for the rest of his life, he would do it without a doubt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touchan,” Kata’s voice sounded so tiny, Atsumu could barely catch it. “Where we go?” she asked again, in a weird mix of Japanese and Portuguese. She seems to like the sound of the word “go”, having heard it from Atsumu and Hinata for the last couple of days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to Shoyo’s seat. His boyfriend offered him a soft smile and something told Atsumu that Shoyo just thought the same thing he just did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Home, </span>
  <em>
    <span>querida</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Atsumu whispered in Japanese, because he knew that she had learned that word. “We’re going home.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's not much, I know. But I hope you enjoy it regardless. :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>